


sweet norse rack

by keithsforeheadtattoo



Category: workaholics - Fandom
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsforeheadtattoo/pseuds/keithsforeheadtattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake first brings up his new Norwegian roommate, Adam envisions someone entirely different. A chick, primarily.</p><p> <b>tiny vague-unrequited-attraction ficlet; nobody does introductions like demamp.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet norse rack

**Author's Note:**

> written before "flashback in the day" established los dudes meetin' in college and all that.
> 
> or, more accurately: written... fucking inexplicably... hahah. 
> 
> aaand now to sit back & wait to be burnt at the stake for vagueslashing a bro-show...

When Blake first brings up his new Norwegian roommate, Adam envisions someone entirely different. A chick, primarily. And a _real_ Norwegian, too, with a crazy foreign accent and probably some kinda sweet Norse rack. Even when it's mentioned once that The Norwegian is 6'4", he adjusts his mental image only slightly: makes her, instead, one of those intimidating, muscly-type foreign girls -- a bodybuilder, maybe, or a Bond villain.

He buys a pack of lubricated condoms on the night he gets an invite to Blake's Summer Kick-Off Drunkfest and single-handedly shotguns a six-pack upon finding out in person that Anders Holmvik is actually a second-gen American dude who has Dictionary.com bookmarked on his smartphone's browser solely for the purpose of correcting people in casual conversation.

He _does_ pretty much have a sweet Norse rack, though, Adam can't help but notice when The Norwegian winds up on the latter side of a shirts versus skins game of beer pong. And he's kinda freckly which is actually pretty hot and stuff, he can't help but focus on after the sloppiest round of Edward Forty-Hands he's played in ages. And his "whole mouth situation looks like it would probably be super good at, like, dicks and whatever", he can't help but blurt out to The Norwegian's face in a super-crossfaded attempt at a genuine compliment, before puking all over the windshield of someone else's parked car.

Two months later when he's looking for a place to live and Blake says they're looking for a third roommate, Adam considers for the first time in his life that he might need to rethink the way he does first impressions.


End file.
